Through-flanges or “through the wall” pipe connectors are commonly used to connect external pipes to curved sidewalls of pressure vessels. Conventional through-flanges have generally planar flange portions for mating with a curved sidewall. Thus, special gaskets or other complex sealing means are necessary to make a fluid-tight seal between the flange portion and wall.